1. Field of the Invention
The invention concerns a device for connecting two conduit parts; it is more particularly directed to an improvement for avoiding any pollution of the external medium when the two elements of the device are separated, while preventing entry of air into the circuit.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In an installation for applying paint connecting devices are frequently used between parts of a paint distribution circuit. To limit pollution of the environment it is desirable to avoid any flow of paint during each disconnection operation. It is also necessary to prevent any dried paint near the connecting orifice preventing correct functioning of the device. Finally, the coupling mechanism must be designed to prevent any entry of air into the circuit. U.S. Pat. No. 4,313,475 describes a connecting device in which a fluid outlet valve opens a non-return valve facing it and enabling entry of a fluid. This document does not disclose any means of cleaning the parts soiled on decoupling.